One
by N.V.9
Summary: Sasuke was nothing but a manipulator. He played a part and everyone reacted as he wanted them to. He was the chess master and they were but his pawns.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke glared as an expensive suit was placed on him. The silky texture doing nothing to calm his anger at what was being forced upon him. How could his parents expect him to marry when his life was only beginning? When he had yet to think beyond the next day and was now being forced to think about the rest of his life?

He wasn't ready to be tied down for the rest of his life when all he wanted to do was have fun. Go out and party with his friends. Live this time of his life half drunk to the point where he'd never remember what he was doing at this point in time.

But now, at the young age of twenty, his parents had decided he was going to marry.

This man he was supposed to marry was only four years older then he was. His soon to be husband was successful in everything he put his hands in. He had money from being passed down and from what he had created by himself. His husband to be was in everything from magazines to books. He was on tv more often then anyone else. His husband to be couldn't walk down the street without being surrounded by people. His name alone made people forget what they were doing as they went on to talk about him. Him being one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Boy genius who followed the rules and respected the law. He donated money, his time, and pretty much everything he had to every charity out there. If there wasn't a charity for something, he'd make one. He was an angel to the world.

He was what Sasuke had dubbed 'boring'. Never in his life had he heard one bad thing said about Naruto. Every word spoken was all wonderful praises. The only good things Sasuke could think that the blonde had going for him was his looks. Naruto was, in simple terms, hot. The guy had a body to die for. Every inch on him was simply mouth watering. He was tall and well toned. His hair was a color so pure that it had to be made of gold and silk. His eyes were bright and perfect. They shined even when no light was there to catch them. Sasuke would never admit to being lost in a picture of Naruto or owning a picture of the blonde. The second good thing Naruto had going was his money. Sasuke liked having money.

To know he was going to have to marry everyones dream man was sort of fun but then he realized that the one he'd be marrying would never be, well, fun. Naruto didn't break the law. Naruto didn't go partying. Naruto didn't do what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke doubted that he would ever get to do what he wanted to do once he married Naruto. From the day he married the blonde he'd be stuck doing charity works and pretending to like people he knew nothing about. Even if he got the blonde god as his husband to be, his life was going to suck.

"What are you glaring at?" Itachi asked walking into the room and chasing out the servents with a nod of his head.

"My future." Sasuke scowled as he ran a hand to fix his hair the way he wanted it. With a turn of his head he nodded in satisfaction. It wouldn't do to look anything but perfect, even if it was for the blonde.

"What's to glare at? You will be marrying Naruto."

"Exactly." Sasuke stated turning to actually face his brother. "He may be hot but he is beyond boring. He has no sense of fun. I bet what he considers sex is standard position."

Raising a brow, Itachi said nothing as he watched Sasuke pace around like a caged tiger.

"Can you see my future? No drinking, no parties, no-"

"Naruto travels alot." Itachi cut in. "He's never in one place for long."

"Fun, I get to visit exotic places while I'm helping the poor." Sasuke answered sarcastically.

Itachi sighed at his brother's words. To know his brother thought this way was sad. He had no regard for anyones life that wasn't part of his own or the crowd he hung out with. Why their parents thought Sasuke would be a wonderful spouse for Naruto, Itachi would never know. "Sasuke, not all things are the way you paint them."

"Oh I know, I'm actually thinking positive." Sasuke smiled innocently. "Now should we go and meet with my future husband?" without waiting for a reply he walked off, leaving Itachi to follow him.

/\/ * \/\

"It is wonderful to finally meet you." Naruto smiled his perfect smile. The pictures didn't lie or hide anything. Naruto was for sure picture perfect. Everything was perfect, even the way he smelt. He couldn't find a fault on the man before him, which made Sasuke wish to roll his eyes. Naruto was too perfect which made him, as Sasuke suspected, boring.

"And you as well." Sasuke said trying to force a smile that looked genuine. He supposed he pulled it off with the way Naruto's eyes lit up a bit more. How sad was it that Naruto had to rely on his parents to find him a bride?

Not wishing to be alone but with no time to find a spouse, Naruto had requested his parents to find him someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. Once the world had heard of his yearning for a spouse, everyone had tossed themselves or their children at his parents and somehow Sasuke had been hand picked to be that lucky someone.

When his parents had come to him one day, as he was preparing to go out with his friends, Sasuke had been stunned to realize that he had been chosen. In anger he had lashed out at his parents for doing this to him. He had tossed things and broke things before stomping up to his room and locking the door. Three days later he was forced to meet his fiancee. Oh the joy, he thought sarcastically.

"Shall we sit?" Naruto gestured like the gentleman he was toward the couch in the Uchiha residents.

"Alright." Sasuke nodded and lead the way. The whole time wishing that someone would come to his rescue. Instead his parents and Naruto's parents were off talking who knows where and Itachi was off with his own husband, Haku, in another room.

"So, Sasuke, tell me about yourself." Naruto said as he smiled kindly. God couldn't there be one flaw on him? Sasuke thought. He was man enough to admit that he had his share of flaws, a few noticable ones, like his weight. If he lost a few pounds like his trainer asked him too, maybe then he'd fit in those jeans he bought the other day. He didn't even want to think about how much he weighed. Just the thought made him depressed.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Sasuke asked just as pleasently. He wondered what Naruto would do if he just got up and started stripping. Naruto would probably blush like a virgin and turn his head. Which brought on his next question, was Naruto a virgin? Oh god if he was, Sasuke was doomed to a sad sex life.

"Anything you'd like to share. I don't want to push you into what you don't want to answer."

God, he was going to marry this over nice man and would you look at that, Naruto was reaching to the table to get them a drink. There was nothing wrong with nice guys, but Sasuke wanted excitment. He wanted someone he could yell at and fight with just because. Someone that didn't bring the same old, same old and expect the same. He wanted...passion, something he'd never get from the blonde. The most he could get was a quick simple kiss or, if he was lucky, a hand holding down the street.

"Well, I'm at the top of my class at U of S," if he had it his way he would have dropped out years ago, but his parents hold on his money kept him there, "I enjoy art, and I read just about everything." mostly magazines of the questioning nature. "I like going places," but probably not the same places you would go, "and I enjoy speaking with my friends." meaning getting wasted and fucking. "What about you?"

"Well," Naruto smiled, "I enjoy traveling, I love walking on the beach or simply resting at home with a few close friends or by myself." Naruto said in his perfect rhythm. Sasuke wondered if he would ever scream just because or was he forced to sleep with a blonde that would make little to no noise out of fear of being too loud. "I quite like the feeling I get when helping another in some way or form and enjoy making new friends. I would like to meet yours if at all possible. Of course you'd also meet mine."

Sasuke very much doubted Naruto would like to meet the people Sasuke hung out with. Most times Sasuke couldn't even remember their names but he did remember they were fun. Sasuke's life was one that no one outside his family and friends knew anything about. He had his parents to thank for that. For a challenge to himself, Sasuke had tried practically everything to see if he could go beyond what his parents could hide. Without going so far as to murder someone, Sasuke had yet to succeed.

"That would be nice." Sasuke nodded and then changed the subject. For the next fifteen minutes they spoke about everything that came to mind. For fourteen of those minutes and fifty-five of those seconds, Sasuke had to pretend to be interested as he surpressed a yawn. When they were finally called to dinner, he barely stopped himself from jumping up and running to hug his brother.

Through dinner, the main conversation was, of course, their upcoming wedding in three months time. For those three months Naruto wanted to spend it getting to know eachother more. Three months of torture, Sasuke thought with annoyance.

When dinner came to an end, Naruto kissed his cheek and said his good-byes.

"So, what do you think of him?" Itachi questioned as he helped Haku with his coat.

"He bores me." Sasuke said holding a hand over his mouth to show how much.

"Bores you?" Haku asked with surprise, "I thought he was quiet interesting."

"You would." Sasuke rolled his eyes and ignored Itachi's glare. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed. Might as well get used to sleeping early to wake up the next morning and help the next needy person on the street." without waiting for a reply from his family, he went to his room.

/\/ * \/\  
"Mother are you sure that you wish to tie Naruto to him?" Itachi asked once Sasuke was gone. "He is the last person I would like to see him with. Sasuke is too selfish and uncaring. He is but a cover of a book that pulls you in and when you read it, you find the truth and realize it's not at all what you wanted."

"Itachi," his mother sighed as she kissed his cheek and then Haku's. "I know that we are making the right choice. Naruto is just what Sasuke needs."

"But is Sasuke what Naruto needs?" Itachi questioned. "I know others better suited to fit Naruto. He is a kind man that deserves better then what we are giving him. Sasuke will only hurt him in the end."

"Naruto seemed to like him." Haku said running a soothing hand down Itachi's arm.

"Because he doesn't know him. Sasuke played the part he was given but how long can he stay in character?" Itachi questioned. "How long before he's back to his ways? I doubt he'd care if the newspapers catch him with other men."

"Itachi-"  
"No Mother," Itachi shook his head, "Naruto is a man that believes in love until the end. Once he finally gets married, he'll never divorce. No matter what Sasuke did to him, he'd stick by him even as he falls to pieces. Naruto is a friend of our family. I do not wish to see him die each day that he is married to Sasuke."

"Do you trust us Itachi?" Fugaku asked, speaking for the first time.

"Of course Father, but-"

"Then trust that we know what we are doing."

After a slight hesitation, Itachi nodded. With an arm around Haku's waist he nodded good-bye to his parents one more time and steered his husband to their car.

"Itachi?" Haku called softly toward him once they were buckled in and on the move.

"I'm alright," Itachi smiled gently at his husband of six years, "I'm just worried for Naruto. I know this is a mistake."

"Perhaps, but there are three months before the wedding. In those three months Naruto may see what Sasuke is like or maybe Sasuke will change. We won't know until then."

Reaching out one hand to grasp Haku's dainty one, he nodded. Haku was right. He'd just have to wait and see. But if Sasuke didn't change, Itachi would be the first to object.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Two days after their first offical meeting, Sasuke got a call from Naruto saying he'd like to take him out for dinner. Looking at himself in nothing but his bare skin, Sasuke turned his body left and right to see his image in the mirror and said what he knew Naruto wanted to hear. After five minutes of making plans, Sasuke said good-bye and hung up. "So need to cut back on the food." he said to himself and, with disgust, went to shower.

After a day of doing almost nothing, Sasuke flipped off the tv that had footage of Naruto and pictures of Sasuke with his family and their upcoming union. No matter what station he flipped to, that was all that was on there. Not even a day after meeting Naruto, the news was already out. In one day, Sasuke had gotten so many calls from so many people asking if it was true.

After the first twenty, he stopped answering the phone and decided to let tonight tell everyone the news was, sadly, true.

With a glare at the tv, he went to his closet to get dressed.

/\/ * \/\

With a forced smile, that looked anything but fake, Sasuke held onto Naruto's arm as they walked down the path that lead to the restraunt they'd be eating in. All around, paparazzi and reporters followed their every move, calling their names, and asking questions. For his part, Sasuke hid his annoyance -though he loved being seen, he was starving- under his smile and nodded to people, while Naruto smiled at everyone, signed autographs to fans, and answered most of the questions. He talked to everyone like they were long lost friends. The one thing Sasuke noticed right off was Naruto had a way to make people behave like, well, people and not wild animals. Reporters asked one question at a time and when the answer came they asked another. Body guards weren't really needed since no one wanted to attack their idol, which Sasuke was grateful for. It took him hours to get ready and he did not want to waste them coming out looking like shit.

"I'm sorry guys, but we're going to be late for dinner. Perhaps some other time?" Naruto smiled gently as they finally reached the door of the tasteful restraunt. Waving to everyone left outside, Naruto opened the door for Sasuke to enter first.

Sasuke had to give Naruto his approval for that. The place was beautiful, expensive, and over all, perfect. It wasn't too fancy, but it didn't look cheap either. It had an air about it that Sasuke liked. He'd have to remember to come here more often, with or, hopefully, without Naruto.

When people stopped to stare at them, Sasuke had to hide his smirk. His life may be going in a way he'd never wanted to ever go, but at least his fiancee was hot. Everyone wanted Naruto and none of them were going to have him. Naruto was going to be his. His looks and money counted for something. He'd suffer in their bed when he had to, but maybe he could take a lover or two? Naruto wouldn't ever have to know.

"Sorry about this, I guess I've become so used to it I tend to forget not everyone is." Naruto apologised as lead them down the beautiful hallway.

"It's alright, I'll get used to it," Sasuke grinned. He wasn't one to turn down attention directed at him anyway. He loved people watching him. Being the center of everyones world was exactly what he wanted anyway. He suppose he'd have to get used to the more calmer light of things...god how boring did that sound?

"I suppose you will," Naruto grinned back, his smile just as beautiful as the first time and still just as boring too. His smile was one that all famous people perfected and always used. It was from ear to ear. The smile that they used so many times they forgot they had any other kind of smile. Which made Sasuke wonder if Naruto could smile any other way. "This is one of my favorite places to eat. They have the best-"

"Naruto, it's wonderful to see you." a man bowed deeply toward them, his smile full of joy at seeing Naruto in his restraunt.

"Dan, how are you today? How is your lovely wife, Tsunade?" Naruto asked politely as he shook Dan's hand.

"I am well as is she. She is sorry to miss you today, but you know how a doctor's life is." Dan chuckled as he turned his gaze to Sasuke, "And who is this young gentleman?" he inquired.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, he's my date of the evening." Naruto said, his hand moving to rest on Sasuke's back. "Sasuke this is Dan, he and his wife are two close friends of my family."

"Pleasure to meet you." Dan smiled and held out his hand.

"Likewise," Sasuke said, gripping the other man's hand in a gentle grip before releasing it.

"Well Naruto, I have your favorite table set and ready for you. Will it be the usual meal?"

"For me yes, but I'm sure Sasuke would like something else."

"No, no, I'll just have what he's eating." Sasuke said wanting to get this date over with. Maybe this place wouldn't be a future hangout. If he had to make small talk with everyone before he sat down, he would kill himself.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned, "They have-"

"It's fine. I've never been here before, so if it's your usual, I'm sure it'll do." Sasuke forced his smile to remain on his face.

"Very well, I'll go prepare your meal myself. Let's see... Genma, please take Naruto to his table and get him settled."

"Yes sir," Genma bowed to Dan and then to Naruto, "Mr. Namikaze if you will follow me."

"Of course, lead the way."

For the next fifteen minutes, Sasuke made small, boring, converstation with Naruto that mostly consisted of the day, weather, and family. Every word spoken by the perfect man made Sasuke wish he close his eyes and sleep until the man finished talking. Was their nothing wrong with the blonde's life? No one's life was so perfect to such a degree. It was impossible to have nothing wrong in one's life. Was Naruto even human?

"Here you are," Dan smiled as he placed to bowls of steaming ramen in front of them. Ramen? Really? Ramen was Naruto's usual meal? God, Sasuke hated ramen. He had yet to find one that tasted remotely delicious. They all were either undercooked, overcooked, to flavored, or tasteless. They were also on his list of things not to eat. "Just the way you like it Naruto, you two enjoy." with that, the man was gone and Naruto was politely digging into his own bowl.

"Aren't you hungry Sasuke?" he asked when Sasuke made no move to eat.

"Oh, what? Sorry, just lost in thought." Sasuke answered. Picking up his own chopsticks, he slowly grasped one noodle and with Naruto watching, it placed it gently in his mouth. With wide eyes, Sasuke stared down at his bowl as he finished chewing the noodle and swallowed.

"Good right?" Naruto grinned happily, "It threw me off too. I've never had ramen like this anywhere in the world. Dan's is always the best. I don't know what he puts in it, I just know I love it."

"What kind is this?" Sasuke asked as he quickly dug in.

"Dan doesn't have a name for it. I just know he makes it for people he considers friends. It's not even on his menu."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't make this for anyone that's not a close friend or relative." Naruto answered. "There are only four people in the world he'll make it for, five if you count yourself."

"You think he'll make me a bowl to go?" Sasuke asked feeling like a pig but not really caring either. He'll just excerise it off later.

"I'm sure he would," Naruto nodded and went back to eating his own meal. For the next twenty minutes, after to die for dessert, Naruto went to say good-bye to Dan as a waiter brought over Sasuke's ramen to go.

"You are so lucky to be engaged to him," The girl gushed as she watched Naruto speaking to Dan. "What I wouldn't give to marry him."

"Hn." Sasuke said. "Too bad you won't ever get the chance to."

"What?" she frowned, turning to face him.

"It's rude to check out someone elses future husband. Those that do are all sluts."

Gasping the girl sent him a dirty glare before stalking off. Feeling happy with his little stunt, Sasuke stood and waited for Naruto to join him.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sending a smirk toward the girl that went unnoticed by everyone but her, Sasuke followed Naruto outside.

/\/ * \/\

"Would you look at that," Sasuke smirked as he turned three magazine, that he had bought, over to show his brother the covers. "Guess who is on every one of them?"

"And each are just as fake as the first." Itachi stated as he turned his gaze back to the book in his hand.

"It's called acting and I am the best." Sasuke stated angrily when Itachi didn't react the way he wanted him to.

"No it's called a fake and that you are." Itachi remarked. "Face it Sasuke, you won't ever change. I know this, you know this, we all know this. Naruto is a good friend and you are a bitch in heat that bends over for anyone."

"Fuck you Itachi," Sasuke glared angrily as he threw the magazines on the coffee table. "You're just jealous-"

"Of what? That you fuck or get fucked by anything that moves? That you've been drunk and high so many times you have no idea how many lovers you've had? That you are a waste of skin and bone? Or that Mother and Father are making the biggest mistake of Naruto's life by making him marry you? Pick one that I would be jealous over." Itachi glared, and when Sasuke said nothing, he went on, "If it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure you never marry Naruto. I wouldn't damn the devil himself to be tied to one such as you." not waiting for a response, Itachi placed the book on the arm of the chair and left the room.

Never once noticing the single tear that moved down Sasuke's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

To say Sasuke was pissed, was an understatment. Looking at him, one would never be able to tell what he was feeling. And what he was feeling now was getting back at his brother. Itachi would regret every word spoken the other day, if it was the last thing Sasuke did.

He couldn't remember why he looked up at his brother as a child. He wanted to be just like Itachi. The hero worship he held for his brother was pathetic, and in time, he realized that.

He was never going to be Itachi. His brother was perfect. Nothing he did was wrong, only what Sasuke did. Everything was perfect in his brother's world. Such a shame it would be crumbling down pretty soon.

Sasuke didn't get where he was by sitting back. Itachi had showed his cards, and Sasuke was going to reveal his own. If he cheated to get the results he wanted, well, who cared.

With a smirk in place, he parked his car in front of Itachi's home. "Foolish brother of mine," Sasuke said, getting out, "never play a game you know nothing about. Isn't that what you used to tell me?" Locking his car, he made his way over to the door and rang the bell.

The house was modest at most, chosen mostly because Haku had fallen in love with the two story home with only three bedrooms and little else that would make Sasuke even look at it twice, to be honest, he never would have noticed such a home. It was a home for a middle class owner. Not something Sasuke would willing walk into, and if not for Itachi's remarks, he would never have come.

Ringing the bell again, he waited impatiently for the door to open. When he heard hurried footsteps, he forced his smirk into a smile and tried to force his eyes to do the same.

"Sorry it took so long, I was in-Sasuke?" Haku blinked in confusion.

"Haku, my favorite brother-in-law, aren't you going to invite me in?" Sasuke asked, giving Haku a hug with an air kiss. He knew the shock Haku would be feeling. Sasuke hated coming here, and never hid his thoughts about this place. To see him here now, after many years of staying away, would confusion Haku greatly.

"Of course, forgive me. Come in please. Are you thirsty?" Haku asked, recovering quickly.

"No, no, I just came by for a visit. I haven't seen you in ages." Sasuke gushed walking in to the ugly house. Though Itachi and Haku had taste, this place bored him. There was nothing that screamed for your attention as each piece complimented the last. Each piece was just another piece of a boring puzzle. "How have you been?" he asked walking into the living room and glancing at all of the pictures Haku and his brother had put up.

"I've been well." Haku smiled gently, too kind to be cautious or rude for long. Poor Haku, too naive to know that things were going to fall apart and that Sasuke was as kind as a black soul. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit, I've been so busy with the charity ball-"

"Think nothing of it. I understnad completely." Sasuke waved him off, his eyes flickering over each picture until he found the one he wanted. "Naruto and I agree that it is so kind of you to help people in need and are very proud of the work you put in it."

"Thank you," Haku smiled, blushing slightly.

"We must give credit where credit is do." Sasuke went on, before pretending to notice a picture for the first time, "Haku?"

"Yes?"

"This man in the picture with Itachi, who is he? I feel as if I seen him before."

"Man? Oh Deidara. He was Itachi's friend from college." Haku answered. "They keep in contact now and then. He's a truely kind friend. He stood on Itachi's side when we got married."

"Oh now I remember him." Sasuk nodded. "I believe he and Itachi were once considering to get married too." he said thoughtfully, watching Haku from the corner of his eyes. Seeing the shock playing over the petite raven's face and pretending not to notice. "I believe they had it all planned out too. They were in love. Everyone use to say that a love like theirs only comes once in a life time. Eachothers first loves, wasn't that sweet?"

"Wh-what?" Haku gasped, tears filling his eyes.

"Yes, they were the couple everyone wanted to be. So perfect. I'm not sure why they aren't still together. They broke up, for reasons unknown to me, around spring the year before they finished college." he nodded turning to face Haku fully and seeing the pain cross the other's face. Haku and Itachi had married in the summer of that year, only a month after Deidara and Itachi ended. "But you know you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure Itachi loves you. He must take you for surprised dates and take the day off of everything when you ask. Buy you random things that caught his eye because they reminded him of you. Buy you flowers for no reason at all. Kiss you senseless as if he was dying. Or kiss you anywhere no matter who was watching. Right?" Sasuke questioned knowing that Itachi did none of this for Haku.

With Deidara, Itachi had been a bit more wild. Falling in love so quickly he did everything for the blonde male. Their love was like fire, and like fire, it quickly went out. He knew Deidara and Itachi had called it quits, after only two months, simply because they were no longer in love with one another and became close friends instead.

Not long after their break up, Itachi had met Haku when both had been on a school assignment at some joined class of theirs, and his brother had fallen hard. Itachi had finally realized what real love was and pursued Haku endlessly. Sasuke knew Itachi loved Haku, would do anything for his husband. He knew the love Itachi had for Haku was the love that was real. The love that people actually wanted. Itachi would do anything for Haku. He didn't do surprised dates, perferring to keep Haku to himself. He made sure he had every holiday, anniversary, and birthday off for Haku, and Haku didn't ask for more then that. He didn't buy random things because everything he bought for Haku was looked over many times and only chosen when Itachi thought it was perfect for his husband. He didn't buy flowers, because Haku hated to see them plucked from the ground. He didn't kiss Haku everywhere or sensless because Itachi wanted only the pleasure and the flush that crossed Haku's face, to stay only within his eyes. However, Haku did not know this, and Sasuke was emphasizings on certain parts of Itachi's and Deidara's history to make their past seem like more and making it seem better then the one his brother had with Haku.

"It's amazing, with their past, that you let them be friends. You are truely trusting, Haku, letting your husband have friend dates with his first love. So brave really. If it were me, I'd worry and think he was still in love with him." Sasuke chuckled waving it off as if it was nothing. "But I'm sure you have nothign to worry about. You and Itachi were made for eachother."

"I..." Haku opened his mouth, nothing coming forth but the trembles he couldn't surpress. "Excuse me Sasuke, but I need to be alone." he finally said before turning away and quickly leaving the room.

Hearing a door shut, Sasuke smirked. "Let's see you fix your perfect crumbling world now, Itachi." he chuckled, leaving the room and then the house. Opening his car door, he paused when he saw his brother pulling into the driveway. Sending his frowning brother a finger wave, he got into his car and drove away.

/\/ * \/\

"I would love to Naruto." Sasuke answered, laying on his bed as he flipped through channels and finding nothing worth watching. "Of course. I can't wait. You too. Bye." he said hanging up just as his door was slammed open and his brother stood in the opening.

Turning a bored gaze at the other, Sasuke almost felt sorry for Itachi. He looked as if he been crying and hadn't slept for days. His face was paler and he had a stubble growing on his face. His eyes were blood shot and murderous. His brother had sure changed a lot in two days. Looking like a person you'd find at a bar on their worst days. "Must you break my door?" he demanded.

"What did you do?" Itachi said softly, his voice raspy as if he had been crying for days.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Sasuke said innocently.

"What did you do to Haku!" Itachi screamed stalking closer. "What did you say to him, you fucking bastard!"

"Why nothing at all." Sasuke got out and then gasped when Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders and hoisted him off his bed. "LET GO OF ME!"

"He left me." Itachi glared as pain crossed his face along with anger. "What did you FUCKING DO!"

With fear making it's way quickly through his body, Sasuke tried to break his brother's hold only to end up thrown into one of many shelves in his room. With a grunt, he watched with wide eyes as Itachi glared hatefully at him as he came toward him again and grabbing him once more. "Let g-go." he got out. Itachi had never phsyically hurt him before. Had never done anything like this before, no matter what Sasuke did.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID! YOU FUCKING SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! TELL ME EVERYTHING OR SO HELP ME YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" Itachi screamed, his hands digging into Sasuke's shoulders painfully.

"What's going on in here-Itachi!" Fugaku said running into the room and pulling Itachi off of him. "Itachi what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Itachi turned his glare on Sasuke, freezing the young raven in place. "If I lose him, Sasuke, everything before will seem like nothing when I'm done with you." Itachi promised.

With that Itachi stalked off, leaving Sasuke with his Father.

"Sasuke what did you do?" Fugaku asked softly.

"Nothing." Sasuke answered, afraid of what Itachi would do. He had never been afraid of his brother, but now... He had never seen Itachi so out of control. "I didn't do anything."

Shaking his head, Fugaku went after Itachi, calling the other's name, and Sasuke slid down the bookshelf to the floor. With tears building, he moved his shirt and glanced down at bruises forming from Itachi's hands. Where some fingerprints lingered, blood was oozing softly. Shakily he pulled off his shirt and dabbed at the bleeding wounds. "Itachi deserved it." he said to the silent room. "He had it coming. He should have known that I would get him back. It's not my fault. He knew. He had to have known."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke made sure to stay away from Itachi, not that Itachi was near by at all, for the next few days. Last he heard, was that his brother had followed Haku to his cousin's house, a week ago. Pleading for Haku to talk to him. Haku had yet to issue for divorce, so Itachi had yet have a reason to keep up on his promise on coming for him. Even Deidara had tried to talk to the other raven, but Haku was having none of it and Zabuza wasn't letting either near his favorite cousin, going so far as to shut off Haku's phone and hiring security to keep both Itachi and Deidara away.

His parents were angry at him, but Sasuke claimed innocents. Saying he thought Haku knew about Deidara and Itachi and professing sincere apologies, as sincere as he could make them, to both his parents. Sure he felt somewhat bad for what he did. He didn't hate Haku, but Haku was married to his damn brother. And in a game of war, both sides suffered greatly. Haku was the bystander that got caught in the crossfire. To hurt Itachi, he had to hurt Haku.

Was it his fault that all this happened? Possibly, but he was going to put the blame on Itachi's shoulders. It was Itachi's fault for not telling Haku in the first place. And Itachi's fault for attacking him first.

Sasuke was just playing along and doing as was expected of him. "Look at me," he said outloud to the emptiness of his room, "I sound retarded. Going on like a girl. Man up Sasuke. You did everything right and are not at fault. Itachi is." with that, he smirked and moved to his closet. He had another boring date with Naruto tonight, so he might as well get ready now. He had to look his best and hope someone interesting saw him. He needed a few good lays before he was tied down anyway. "What to wear? What to wear?"

/\/ * \/\

"I hope the setting is to your liking?" Naruto questioned as he sat beside Sasuke on a picnic blanket. "I wanted somewhere quiet but beautiful."

Beautiful was an understatement, Sasuke decided. The place Naruto had taken him too was gorgeous. Looking around, Sasuke let the beauty of the garden wash over him. Flowers were at full bloom and a small pond near by was eye catching with the fountain of six children looked to be dancing in the rain. Trees, big and small, stood proudly everywhere but none of them looked out of place. Grass, that everyone wished to own, surrounded the stoned paths that had brought them to this place. There was so much going on but at the same time, Sasuke wished there was more. The place was amazing. Never in his life did he think such beauty existed in human society.

"It's amazing." Sasuke answered honestly. Who would have known that something this amazing would be hiding in the middle of the city?

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto smiled widely at him. "I was hoping you would."

"Why have I've never heard of this place?" because a place like this should have been filled with people. Who knew that his second date, or third since the first one was their offical meeting, would end up in a place like this?

"Because I don't let many people come here." Naruto answered and at Sasuke's confusion he went on, "I own this place. It was my Grandmother's. When I was a child, I used to always come here and just sit in this place to watch the pond. It was my favorite thing to do. Many times this was my escape from life. If you follow that path, it'll lead you to the house that's so perfect, I'm always half afraid to walk in it. When my Grandmother passed away, I found out she left this place to me. I was shocked, for sure I thought she'd leave it to my cousin since he was her first born grandson."

"I'm guessing everyone thought that too?" Sasuke asked as Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, especially, Nagato." Naruto nodded, "He's my Mother's brother's son. At the reading of the will, I was expecting to not really recieve anything but a few momentos that I loved. Never in my life did I think she'd leave me almost everything."

"What did Nagato do?" Sasuke asked.

"He got angry and tried to fight the will. In the end he lost half of the money he had inherited from my Grandmother. I haven't spoken to him for four years now."

"Why wasn't this in the news?" Sasuke asked interested. Who knew that he'd find such interesting facts about the blonde that seemed to be outside of normal people's problems. This was surprising to say the least. Shocking to even think that Naruto's life wasn't perfect...of course it was still boring and not Sasuke's cup of tea at all.  
"My uncle kept it private and out of the world's eyes." Naruto sighed.

"So was anyone else angry that you got everything?"

"Almost everyone but my mother and my uncle. Both knew how much I loved this place and still do." With a grin Naruto turned to face him, "Did you know that out of all of the places in the world I am most often here? I had a small place built over in that direction," he gestured toward the west part of the garden. "It's only two floors and a garage, but I like it."

"What do you do with your Grandmother's house?" Sasuke asked.

"When I miss her most, I'm there, but for the most part, my parents stay there when they are in town or my Uncle does. Everyone else avoids me like the plague." the blonde joked. "So enough about me and my upsets in life," he went on, "Let's eat and enjoy the view."

So doing just that, Sasuke was soon surprised to find that three hours had come and gone and it was already time to go. As Naruto put their things together, Sasuke stood to the side and watched. He was stunned to realize that he actually enjoyed the night he spent with the blonde. Deciding to think this over later, he allowed Naruto to grasp his arm and lead him back to the car. Thirty minutes later, he stood by his door with the smiling man.

"Tonight was fun." Naruto said filling in the small silence. "I'd like to take you out again this Friday."

Friday? That was four days away. Wasn't Naruto supposed to woo him? How could he woo him if he wasn't here? Wait, why did it matter if he saw the blonde or not? It's not like he cared for him.

"Of course," Sasuke nodded and moved to open the door. Before he could even turn the handle, Naruto touched his face gently and before Sasuke could pull away, the blonde was kissing him. The kiss was slow and gentle. Only a few seconds but to Sasuke, it seemed like a life time. When Naruto pulled away with a smile and went back to his car, Sasuke stood there speechless.

Watching him leave, Sasuke reached up a hand to touch his lips as a flush spread across his face. What just happened? How could such a simple kiss make the world stop? How could he forget to breathe?

When he realized how stupid he was being, Sasuke jerked his hand away and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke stood in silence watching the television. It was all over the news, on every channel he flipped to. Haku and Itachi were getting a divorce. The it couple of the century had called it quits and the papers were already being filed. Pictures of Itachi and Haku kept flashing on screen, each of them happily in love with one another in every picture, holding on to each other as if afraid to let go. It showed pictures of their wedding, of outings and events they had been part of. It showed their house and Haku's cousin's house. They went on to speculate about what caused the divorce when only a month ago, both were planning to renew their vows. So far none of the anchors or any reporters could identify why they were calling it quits after being so deeply in love for years.

Sitting heavily on his bed, Sasuke thought back to his brother's threat. "Fuck me over..." he whispered, feeling panic hitting him hard. What would Itachi do? Was he already planning? Who was going to help him?

"Naruto," he said, moving quickly to his phone, dialing the blonde's number quickly. Please don't let Itachi have talked to him yet. He needed someone on his side for whatever Itachi was going to do. He knew Itachi had a lot of power and friends with the same amount of power, and that Sasuke had no one to match him. All Sasuke could do was fall under Itachi's steps. He wasn't going down without a fight, but if he didn't get someone on his side, he wouldn't have a fight to begin with. If Itachi decided to hurt him, he would be able to. And their parents... they'd do nothing because Sasuke knew deep down they only tolerated him only for the reason that he carried their name.

"Sasuke, I was just about to call you," Naruto said, sounding worried. "I just saw the news. I tried-"

"Can we talk in person?" Sasuke asked, putting tears into his voice. "I really need to see you."

"Of course, I'll be over as soon as I can." Naruto answered. "Just wait there, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Naruto." Sasuke said, hanging up the phone and moved quickly to his closet to get ready for his little charade. He needed something that screamed victim. That screamed vulnerable. Grabbing the clothes he needed, Sasuke quickly changed, messing up his hair. Grabbing a few eyedrops, he poured them into his eyes. Pinching his cheeks and fixing his clothes a certain way, Sasuke nodded at himself in the mirror. He should get an award for this.

Not fifteen minutes later, Naruto was at his door, and Sasuke was crying into his arms, putting on a show unlike any other he had done before. "Sasuke, it's okay, I'm here." The blonde said, falling for his act, though it wasn't hard for Sasuke to act. He was scared of what Itachi would do to him. "Let's talk in the living room." Naruto went on, running a soothing hand down his back.

"Thank you for coming," Sasuke said brokenly, looking around the room as if he was lost and confused, holding onto Naruto, using him for support as they sat on the couch. "I just, I need someone to talk to."

"Talk to me then." came Naruto's instant reply as he wiped gently at Sasuke's tears. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Itachi's going to hurt me." Sasuke said, deciding to jump right in. It was better to play the victim first then act it second. Knowing Naruto was here, meant he had yet to talk to Itachi.

"What do you mean? Why would he hurt you?" Naruto asked, stunned by his news.

"Because..." Sasuke paused as if trying to figure out how to confess his sin. In truth he was trying to rephase everything he had done so that it made Itachi seem like the bastard and Sasuke like the innocent brother that didn't understand until it was too late. Itachi, let's see you fix this. "I told Haku something that Itachi didn't want me to tell him." At Naruto's confused gaze Sasuke went on. "Itachi's been having lunch and dinner with a friend of his. Haku knew about them, but when I went to visit him, I saw this picture on the wall. I thought the man looked familiar." he paused as if unable to go on, looking down in his lap as more tears fell.

"Sasuke, tell me please. I promise I won't be mad or angry. I'll listen to whatever you tell me." Naruto said softly, running a hand through his hair, resting his other on Sasuke's clasped hands in his lap. "Whatever it is, let me help you."

"His name's Deidara...back in college, he and Itachi were going to get married but they broke it off. I told Haku about their relationship, believing Haku already knew. I thought it was odd that Itachi was having dinner with Deidara but if Haku was okay with it... I didn't mean for them to get a divorce. I didn't mean to tell Haku Itachi was cheating on him with the other man. I'm so sorry for hurting him, but I thought Haku knew. Itachi's so angry with me." at this, Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's shoulders, sobbing his heart out, begging silently for Naruto to fall for his act. If he didn't, Sasuke was going to be fucked in a way that wouldn't be fun.

"Sasuke, it's not your fault." the man said, not seeing the smirk that crossed Sasuke's face, as Sasuke still continued to cry. "Itachi... he shouldn't have done what he did. If he loved Haku... he shouldn't... I'm here for you, Sasuke. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" Sasuke asked, moving back to let Naruto see his broken hopeful face. Wanting Naruto to see him as someone that needed to be loved and cared for. That needed protection and safety.

"Always." Naruto answered, his emotions clearly on his face, as he gently kissed Sasuke. "I promise you that I won't ever do this to you. That you are the only one for me. I know it's early, but I want you to know that I love you, Sasuke."

"Stay here with me, please. I don't want to be alone." Sasuke said, after a stunned silence, unable to think beyond Naruto's confession, or why his heart skipped a beat.

"You won't. I'll protect you."

/\/ * \/\

Sasuke was resting in Naruto's arms on the couch when Itachi arrived, the front door slamming open, glass shaking and the vase by the door shattering. Jumping slightly in shock, Sasuke found himself pushed behind Naruto. His heart beating so fast Sasuke knew it couldn't be normal. He was scared, why hide it. Infact being scared in person helped him more. Naruto wanted to protect him, let him protect him then.

"You fucking bastard." Itachi said in anger, his eyes filled with hate as they locked on Sasuke. Itachi looked worse then the last time Sasuke saw him. He was clean shaven now, but he had lost weight. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red. He moved in jerky steps as if lost in a world he couldn't believe he fell in.

"Itachi," Naruto said, calling his name and making Itachi focus on him. The anger was clearly seen on Naruto's face, in his body. The way he stood. For the last two hours, Naruto had been telling him about what he believed in. About what marriage meant to him. He made promises to Sasuke that Sasuke didn't even know what to think about. Just the thought of what Naruto said made him confused. And to get over his confusion, Sasuke told him answers in reply. Let Naruto believe that he loved him back without having to say anything. Naruto was in the palm of his hand and Sasuke couldn't find any fault with that. In fact, the thought of marriage to the man wasn't as revolting anymore. If Sasuke could turn Naruto against one of a handful of his closest friend, imagine what he could do when they were married...

But right now, the anger on Itachi's face, priceless. He loved it. Couldn't get enough of it. It served him right for what he said and what he did. Sasuke always got back at those that hurt him. He always made sure they suffered. It was sad that his own brother was suffering the most though. He felt somewhat sorry, but Sasuke couldn't say he hated it all together.

"Move, Naruto. You're not part of this."

"I won't let you hurt Sasuke." Naruto said instead.

"You don't know him, Naruto. He's nothing but a lying fucking bastard!" Itachi screamed, looking as if he wanted to kill Sasuke.

"Why? Because he told Haku the truth?" Naruto demanded, squaring off with Itachi. "That you were seeing Deidara behind his back?"

"I wasn't seeing Deidara," Itachi glared, "Naruto I don't know what the fuck he told you-"

"So you didn't have dinners and lunches with your ex? You didn't spend the day with Deidara? Or you weren't almost married to him before you met Haku?" Naruto demanded, making Itachi take a step back, " I always thought you were a man with honor and morals. That you loved Haku. Haku doesn't deserve what you did to him. How you treated him. That you would do this to him of all people..."

"Naruto, you don't understand-"

"I understand enough." Naruto said. "Please don't make me fight you. Not now. Not like this. I'm going to take Sasuke out of here."

"Naruto, he's a lier! He fucks with peoples mind! He's a whore-omph!" Itachi stumbled back as Sasuke watched in shock and glee. Naruto's fist was still poised in the air, exactly where it had struck Itachi's face.

"Don't ever speak of my fiancee that way. You fucking bastard. Don't you dare tarnish his reputation for what you fucked up yourself." with that, Naruto motioned Sasuke toward him and stepped around the murderous raven.

When they were out the door, Sasuke almost started laughing at how well that happened. He had to remind himself to still look frightened and tearful. To shake like a dog about to be hit. When Naruto lead him to his car, Sasuke was already in perfect control of his emotions, of his charade. Feeling the blonde's arms wrap around him, Sasuke let himself be held as he breathed in Naruto's intoxicating scent. It smelt really good and expensive. Delicious even.

"I want to apologies " Naruto whispered softly to him. "I didn't mean to strike your brother. I wanted to avoid it... but I couldn't let him lie about you. To think that he would say such a thing. I know you aren't like what he said, and I don't want anyone to think otherwise. I'm sorry Sasuke, but I would do it again."

"I forgive you." Sasuke trembled out. "I don't understand why he...I didn't...Oh Naruto, I don't know what to do! I'm afraid of my own brother. I'm so scared." he cried holding onto Naruto.

"I'll protect you." Naruto promised again, kissing his head and helping him into the car. "I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again."

**A/N: Don't remember where I was taking this before, but I have a new idea I want to mess with, and I think it will be better in the end.**


End file.
